Warner's Pep Talk
by Nutmeg Lee
Summary: After the trial, Elle is proposed to by Warner, but declines his offer. What happens when Warner asks about her and Emmett? And sorry if Emmett isn't in as much as you want. : EmmettElle mentioned oneshot


**Me:** I know Warner is not a favorite of many people, but I wanted to share my aspects of him. To me, I think everyone in Legally Blonde have a happy ending, except for Chutney and Callahan, of course. So here it is!

After the trial, Warner proposes to Elle, but she turns him down. Warner gives her the pep talk of the century, and it all goes from there.

I do not own Legally Blonde, the movie or the musical. Trust me. I do not.

* * *

It was one of Emmett's happiest days of his life, even though it really was Elle's day. I mean, how many first year law students can pull off a high profile murder case? Emmett knew the answer. _Elle._ He smiled just thinking about her name. 

Elle came and practically jumped on Emmett. It was one of the biggest hugs Emmett has ever gotten, with exception of the embrace Elle gave him at the department store. He knew this was his time, to tell Elle how he really felt for her.

Smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. His smile faded as he pulled back out of Elle's embrace.

"I think someone needs to talk to you." He said backing away a little bit.

Elle looked behind her to see Warner. She looked back at Emmett.

"I'll," he started. Then, he smiled once again. "I'll see you later."

Elle smiled and mouthed out, 'okay.'

After Emmett was completely out of sight, she lowered her smile as she turned toward Warner.

"Elle, to think I didn't take you seriously, I was wrong." He said.

Elle felt a little awkward. "Thank you, Warner."

"We do belong together. You showed me who we could be!" He went down on one knee. "Together again…"

Elle didn't know what to feel. She didn't feel happy, as she thought she would be. She wasn't sad or anything. No, Elle felt awkward, confused, and to be honest, a little disgusted. "Oh, Warner…" Elle thought for a moment. _Omigod._ "Vivienne dumped you, didn't she?"

Warner looked to the ground as his smiled faded and closed the box.

"Warner, I've dreamed of this day a long time ago, but… Now my answer is thank you, but no." Elle replied.

Warner nodded his head in an understanding way.

Elle continued to talk about how she barely begun, how far she has been able to go without anyone holding her hand, how, in a way, she owed it all to him by losing his love, and how she'll find where she'll go in life.

"I'm gonna find my way."

Elle gave him one more hug.

"Well, Elle, I hope you and Emmett have a wonderful relationship." Warner said smiling.

She smiled and looked down, but then shot her head up. "What?"

"You and Emmett, I mean, you two seem perfect together."

Elle didn't know what to say. She let him continue.

He chuckled a bit. "You know, me and Callahan even mentioned once calling you Ratty Corduroy and Legally Blonde. You guys really are pretty cool."

"Thanks Warner, but there's nothing really between us at the moment."

Warner gave her a shocked look, which even shocked her a little. "Are you serious?"

"Don't even go there." Elle said putting her hand in front of his face. They shared a laugh.

"But really, Elle. I knew if it wasn't me, it's him. Don't let him go. Emmett's a good man."

"Well, I can't really let go of him if he's not even there to hold on to."

"But you do love him, don't you?"

Elle couldn't believe it; Warner was seriously sincere and concerned about this. She looked down and smiled, which made Warner smile also.

"Like I said, don't let go of him."

Elle looked back up. "Thanks, Warner. Friends?" She asked holding her hand out.

Warner smiled. "Friends." He shook her hand, and it turned into another hug. Elle put her hand around his shoulder, as he did with her.

The continued walking out of the courthouse talking about how Emmett and her would make a great couple.

But what they didn't know….

Emmett stepped back out of the corner where he was listening.

Emmett heard the whole thing, which made his heart sing with so much joy. He smiled to himself.

"I think I'll find my way."

* * *

**Me:** And there you have it! The end. Now please review! 


End file.
